Conversations and Rambles
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Casey approaches Elliot one day and threatens to tell Olivia that he likes her, if he does not tell her himself, but he persuades her not to. That doesn't stop Munch from doing it, though...E/O and C/C.


Conversations and Rambles.

Summary: Casey approaches Elliot one day and threatens to tell Olivia that he likes her, if he does not tell her himself, but he persuades her not to. That doesn't stop Munch from doing it, though...E/O and C/C.

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order: SVU. TeenQueen661© owns the plot of the story.

"So, don't forget about the Annual NYPD Policepersons Ball next week," Cragen reminded his detectives. "Find yourself dates and I will hope to see you all there."

"Are you all going?" Fin asked the others, once Cragen was in his office.

"I guess," Elliot replied, signing a DD-5. "Last year's ball was fun."

"I hope we have as much fun this year," Olivia told the others. "Minus Fin puking all over the floor."

"I remember that," Munch said, making a pot of his famous sludge. "For the record, Fin, most of the beer bottles at our table were yours."

"Stay away from the coffee maker, sit your scrawny ass down, and shut the hell up," Fin growled at his partner.

"Anyway, what about you, Fin?" Olivia asked. "Are you going or not?"

"Probably, as long as Munch doesn't start criticizing my drinking again," Fin answered. "I'm not sure who I'm bringing this year."

"I can phone Warner if you want," Olivia suggested, smirking. "I'm sure she would love to go with you."

"Don't you dare, baby-girl," Fin threatened, sending the brunette detective a glare.

"Fine," Olivia said, giving Elliot a smirk. "Elliot, you call her."

"Yo, stop it!" Fin yelled, irritated. He reached for his desk phone. "I'll call her."

While Fin made the call, Elliot got up to make a pot of safe, drinkable coffee.

"I'm going to make coffee, Liv," he said to his partner. "Want some?"

"Sure, you know how I like it," Olivia answered, smiling. "Thanks, El."

Elliot nodded, heading towards the coffee maker, while Olivia went back to completing her paperwork. Munch started drinking his coffee without shuddering and Fin waited for Melinda to answer the phone.

Just then, Casey walked into the squad room, holding her black briefcase in her right hand. She spotted Elliot by the coffee maker and made her way towards him.

"Hey, Elliot," Casey greeted.

"Hi, Casey," Elliot replied.

"So, word on the street is that the Annual NYPD Policepersons Ball is coming up," Casey said.

"Yeah, it is," Elliot replied, focusing on the task at hand.

"Well, get going, Stabler," Casey encouraged. "You're finally divorced from that bitch - uh - I - mean, Kathy."

Elliot raised an eyebrow at her. "Get going with what?"

"Ask her," Casey said. "You might want to hurry in case Cassidy stops by to ask her."

"Who, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Who else?" Casey replied. "It's obvious that you want her, and there's no way in hell that you're taking Dani Beck."

"I wasn't going to take Dani," Elliot told the strawberry-blonde-haired ADA.

"I know because you will be taking Olivia," Casey ordered. "So, for all that is good and pure in this forsaken universe, grow some balls and ask her out."

"You know I want to, Casey," Elliot told her. "But I'll end up ruining my friendship with her because my feelings for her aren't mutual."

"How do you feel about her?" Casey asked, even though she likely knew the answer already.

"I love her with everything in me," Elliot confessed, looking over at Olivia, who was focused on completing her paperwork. "When I found out she was going to be my partner, all I could think about was that I'm such a lucky guy. She means the world to me. When she was undercover in Oregon, I missed her. I need her more than I need my next breath. I can't work with anyone else, not even Dani. There's no point in doing this job if she can't be there to do it with me."

Casey looked surprised. "Well, I didn't expect that to come out of your mouth."

"I even have this fantasy, you know," Elliot said, revealing more than he should. "Where I handcuff her to my bed and have my way with her, but Munch will make the world's best coffee and open up a popular chain of coffee shops, before she ends up liking me back."

"Either you tell her that you like her or I will," Casey threatened. "Believe me, she is interested in you too."

"How do you know?" Elliot asked, curiously.

"Well, Alex and I _may_ have went with her to a bar last week and we _may_ have gotten her drunk," Casey admitted. "And she _may_ have admitted her secret attraction towards you."

"And I _may _have to thank you for getting that confession out of her," Elliot said, speaking the same way Casey was speaking. "But Olivia says anything when she's drunk, true or not, so I'm not risking my friendship with her by asking her out."

"Fine, I won't tell her," Casey huffed, folding her arms in front of her.

Elliot sighed and returned to making coffee. While he was busy completing his task, Casey silently alerted Munch nearby and mouthed some words to him. When Elliot finished making two cups of coffee, Casey went back to folding her arms in front of her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Elliot said to Casey. "Liv is waiting for her coffee."

"It can wait," Casey answered, smirking. "Munch is telling her something extremely important right now."

Elliot noticed the smirk on Casey's face and a look of horror appeared on his face. His eyes widened, as he turned to look at Olivia, who was listening to Munch talking to her. When Olivia gave Munch a confused look, Elliot panicked.

"I told you I wouldn't tell her," Casey said, smirking. "That's not stopping Munch from tell her, though."

Elliot didn't think twice. He put down the coffee and bolted for Olivia's desk. Olivia looked up from her desk, when she noticed Elliot hurrying towards her.

"Don't listen to him, Liv!" Elliot yelled.

Olivia looked at Munch, then at Elliot, confused. "What?"

"I said don't listen to him!" Elliot repeated, leaning against her desk for support. "What he told you is not true!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't understand."

"Don't believe a word he says, Liv!" Elliot demanded. "I do not have feelings for you!"

Olivia looked at her partner, like he just spoke gibberish to her. "El, you're not making any - "

"Look, I don't dream about you!" Elliot rambled, cutting her off. "I don't wish that we were more than partners! I didn't fall for you on the first day we met!"

"El, I don't know how to tell you - " Olivia began, but was interrupted again.

"I wasn't planning on asking you to go to the ball with me, as a way of asking you out on a date!" Elliot continued.

Olivia looked perplexed. "El, what the - "

"And I don't have fantasies about you!" Elliot continued, as though he didn't hear her talking. "I don't have this fantasy of cuffing you to my bed and having my way with you! It's not true!"

Olivia looked confused, surprised, and shocked all at once. "El, I don't know how to tell you this, but Munch - ."

"It's okay, Liv," Elliot reassured his partner. "Don't worry about it."

At this point, Elliot looked around the squad room and noticed Fin laughing his ass off, while trying to explain to Melinda on the phone why he was laughing like a hyena. Casey was holding her sides because they hurt from laughing so hard. Even Munch chuckled a bit.

"Liv," Elliot said, once he was able to form complete sentences again. "What did Munch say to you?"

"He asked me if I had Alex's number," Olivia answered. "He wants to ask her to go to the ball with him, which was unexpected, I must say."

It didn't take Elliot long to realize that he just made a complete idiot out of himself. And in front of the woman he loved, nonetheless.

"Okay, first of all," Olivia said, when the silence became unbearable. She turned to Munch. "I'll get you Alex's number, Munch."

Munch nodded, gratefully.

"And second of all," Olivia continued, her attention now on Elliot. "I assume that when you rambled about not liking me more than a partner, that was completely false."

Elliot couldn't speak, so he just nodded, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"So, your love for me, your desire to take me to the ball as your date, and you having fantasies about me, involving handcuffs and a bed are completely true?" Olivia asked, stepping closer to Elliot.

Elliot sighed, finally finding his voice. "Yes, Liv."

"I also assume that Casey told you about the drunk confession I made last week, right?" Olivia asked, only inches away from Elliot.

"Guilty as charged," Casey piped up from behind Elliot, when he didn't say a word.

"In that case," Olivia said, sliding her arms around Elliot's neck, with a smirk on her face. "You've got yourself a date, Stabler, courtesy of me."

With that said, Elliot and Olivia finally, after all those years, shared their first kiss as a couple. And needless to say, it was passionate, intense, and it released a lot of their sexual tension.

Just as Elliot and Olivia's game of tonsil hockey began, the door to Cragen's office open and Cragen stuck his head out. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you - "

Olivia pulled back from the kiss, quickly, and gave her captain a nervous look. "Cap, I can explain."

Elliot began, "I'm willing to transfer to - "

"Well, it looks like Donnelly owes me a hundred bucks," Cragen said, interrupting Elliot. "Just keep your public displays of affection out of the office, will you?"

"Yes, Captain," Olivia replied, as Cragen closed his office door.

"Well, that was unexpected," Fin said.

"I agree," Munch added. "But everything seemed to work out."

"It sure did," Elliot agreed, his eyes on Olivia.

"That reminds me," Olivia said, turning to Fin. "Did Warner say yes?"

"She did," Fin replied, grinning.

"Well, it looks like Elliot and Olivia are going to the ball together," Casey said, stating the obvious. "So are Fin and Melinda and hopefully Munch and Alex." She sighed. "I hope you all have fun."

"Why don't you join us, Casey?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, I can't," Casey answered, sadly. "I'm not a cop. And unless one asks me to - "

"Casey?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Everyone turned their attention to Detective Chester Lake, who was standing in the doorway to the squad room. In his right hand was a beautiful red rose.

"Hey, I was looking for you," Chester told Casey, as he approached her, holding out the rose. "If you're not busy, will you accompany me to the Annual NYPD Policepersons Ball next week?"

Casey nodded, with a smile.

There you go, SVU fanatics! Another SVU one-shot! :D What do you think? 

Please Review! :D Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

-TeenQueen661.


End file.
